


Exhibitions of a Dedicated Gore Whore

by deLioncourts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Director!Felix, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, PornStar!Hyunjin, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, extremely niche confessions of feelings, light degradation, no actual gore they're just horror nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: “Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about? Like Chan wasn’t fucking me into another dimension on this very same spot not what? Three days ago?”Felix bristles and rolls his eyes. He may have been making terrible use of his film degree at a borderline seedy porn company for the past few months, but it still catches him off guard hearing the filth that spills out of the mouth of the fresh faced boy he’d met at orientation what feels like a lifetime ago.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 37
Kudos: 201





	Exhibitions of a Dedicated Gore Whore

**Author's Note:**

> my first official SKZ fic. very exciting. these two would not leave me alone and one day my brain exploded and gave me this nonsense. i hope you like it. this was the longest one-shot i've ever written. my neck hurts, my back hurts, but it's finally out into the world.
> 
> some of the movie references are a little on the niche but if you haven't seen 'em it all still makes sense. i hope :p
> 
> a special thank you to all of my wonderful friends especially Erin for always hyping me up. y'all helped me make this happen.

“Don’t be nervous. You’re gonna be great!” Felix chirps from where he’s struggling to get the tripod into the right angle, trying to make sure he gets the entire bed in frame. 

Hyunjin’s voice floats in high and clear behind him before he feels soft arms wrap around his middle, his best friend’s head nuzzling against his shoulder. 

“Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about? Like Chan wasn’t fucking me into another dimension on this very same spot not what? Three days ago?” 

Felix bristles and rolls his eyes. He may have been making terrible use of his film degree at a borderline seedy porn company for the past few months, but it still catches him off guard hearing the filth that spills out of the mouth of the fresh faced boy he’d met at orientation what feels like a lifetime ago.

“Yes yes, I’ve seen your resume with my own damn eyes unfortunately, but this is the first time we’re doing a live stream. It's different.” Felix shifts in his hold when he feels the brush of fabric tickle the back of his thighs. “What on earth are you wearing back there, let me see.” 

Hyunjin smirks into his neck before detaching himself and letting Felix get a good look. His hair is getting long, half pulled up in a ponytail while the rest falls under his chin, framing his face delicately. The crop top he wears is big for effect, slipping off his shoulder just enough to give the viewers a good look at the leather choker around his neck down to the dip in his collarbone. 

But that isn’t what surprises Felix. It’s the pleated pink skirt that skims along his mid-thigh and the fishnets hugging his toned legs peeking just above the waistline. Hyunjin twirls, always one for preening dramatics, and it takes every muscle clenched in Felix’s jaw to keep it attached to his face. He looks breathtaking.

“I thought I’d try something new. What do you think?” Hyunjin smiles, eyes genuinely looking for his friend’s approval. Felix clears his throat, tongue suddenly feeling like sand hanging useless in his mouth.

“You look….well, shit, we’re gonna make _so_ much money tonight.” 

Hyunjin just barks a laugh at the dumb look on Felix’s face and smacks him on the shoulder, shaking his beautiful blonde head as he saunters off into the en suite bathroom to re-apply his lip gloss. Felix tries his best not to look at his ass as he walks away. He fails miserably.

“Smooth,” Jisung whispers from where he’s started setting up the laptop on the desk beside him.

“Shut the fuck up…”

Felix has seen Hyunjin in various states of dress and undress over the years and it shouldn’t surprise him the lengths his friend will go to complete an aesthetic. That was part of the reason they even met in the first place.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Felix came into his freshman year in a new city wide eyed and on his own. He was eager to make some new friends and integrate himself into the college life as quickly as possible. His roommate seemed nice enough but he could tell right away Seungmin was the type of person who would kind of keep to himself. So he’d come down to the campus orientation fair to browse the club booths and see if anything interesting caught his eye.

He wound his way through the various setups, taking pamphlets and chatting a bit with the club leaders but he wasn’t sure he was going to find what he was looking for. Being a film major he wasn’t super into sports. He wasn’t exactly religious either nor was he a DND player or an anime nerd. What he really enjoyed was horror films. He hoped to be able to make them someday, enrolling in this specific school to hone his craft and learn from some of the best teachers the country had to offer.

He was just about to pack it up for the day and head back to his dorm when a pamphlet slides under his nose. His eyes trail up from the hand holding it out to the person standing in front of him. He’s objectively one of the most handsome boys Felix has ever laid eyes on, smile kind and inviting and hair blowing softly in the cool fall wind. Felix thinks off hand that he must be an acting major. He definitely has the face for it.

He takes the paper with a polite smile that brightens when he reads it. _Rocky Horror Picture Show Midnight Movie._ _Brought to you by the Monster Squad. Friday. 12am._

“Hi! I’m Hyunjin. You looked a little bored over there.” Felix shakes his hand, happy to have finally met someone who might have a shared interest. “Not to be weird and judge a book by it’s cover or anything, but I saw your shirt and thought maybe you might be interested. And as the freshman recruit it’s my civic duty to seek out as much new blood as possible.”

Felix looks down and laughs sheepishly. He hadn’t even really put much thought into what he was wearing, throwing on an old Rob Zombie tour shirt under his jacket and calling it a day. 

“Good eye. I’m Felix. It’s also my first year. How’d you get involved in all this anyway?”

“My brother runs the club. We were raised on horror movies. Which- when you say that out loud sounds a little funny.” He rubs the back of his neck and Felix is enamored watching his ears tinge pink. “Of course he was thrilled to have me on board to do all his grunt work. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah….nice to meet you too.” 

  
  
Hyunjin as it turns out is a dance major taking acting classes on the side so Felix wasn’t completely off in his assumption. They exchange numbers and plan to meet up at Hyunjin’s dorm before the movie. This wasn’t Felix’s first rodeo with a Rocky Horror midnight show so when he shows up in a shabby maid’s outfit he’d picked up from a costume store near campus and sees Hyunjin donned in high cut shorts and a sequined tube top, the Columbia to his Magenta, he knows he’s made the right choice.

“Damn, and here I was so looking forward to drawing a nice big V on your forehead.” Hyunjin pouts, lacing up his tap shoes.

Felix snorts back, checking his eyeliner in the mirror. 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to keep your lipstick to yourself. I’m far from a virgin.” He winks, biting back a laugh as Hyunjin stares at him with a faux-scandalized expression. 

And easy as that Felix makes his very first college friend. His first of many but always at the top of his list. They spend the night in the rowdy theater, throwing hot dogs at the screen and shouting their lungs out at all the appropriate moments. Felix meets Hyunjin’s brother Minho, stunning and charismatic as he plays the role of Dr. Frank n Furter. And Minho’s boyfriend Changbin, hilariously dressed as the raucous Riff Raff. He even spots Seungmin who looks adorable as Brad waving shyly from the concession line, his Janet another freshman from their floor who he thinks he remembers is named Jeongin.

Felix assimilates himself into their little friend circle easily. The club keeps him occupied outside of classes, each of them sharing their favorite horror movies and books and helping with various projects every semester. 

They experience all the usual ups and downs of their early 20s. They work, they date, they break up. They get so drunk they pass out pantsless in a karaoke room (Changbin) or end up waking up next to their History Professor after a wild night on grindr (Hyunjin). Felix isn’t sure what the normal college experience is even supposed to entail but he does know he wouldn’t trade his time here for anything. 

Early into their senior year Hyunjin tells Felix he’s thinking about getting into porn. They’re lounging in Felix’s apartment, Hyunjin sprawled out on the couch with his head in his lap. Nightmare on Elm Street 2 plays on the TV as background noise while they pass a joint back and forth between them.

“Wait, you what?” Felix coughs, inhaling faster than he meant to. 

“I got an offer from one of the regulars at the bar.” Hyunjin had been funding his tuition with odd jobs including bartending at a local pub in one of the richer areas in the city. “It’s a lot more money than I’m getting at all of my other jobs combined. Plus it’ll free up my schedule so I can start going on auditions more seriously. What do you think?”

Felix hums, mulling over the information. He exhales a billowing cloud of smoke, watching it evaporate slowly in front of his face.

“As long as you’re comfortable with it and the company isn’t super shady, I don’t see why not. I would worry about how it might affect your future career but it seems like the industry is way more open now. People who do porn don’t have as tough of a time getting cast as they used to. Especially if you start in horror. And I mean we all know how much you love sex.” Felix grins down to meet Hyunjin’s petulant face, jumping when Hyunjin reaches up to pinch him behind the knee. Hard. “ _Ow!_ You little shit. I’m joking...”

Hyunjin just sits up and flips him off in response. Mature as ever. He plucks the remains of the joint from Felix’s fingertips and stands, swiping his phone from the coffee table.

“I know. And you aren’t wrong but you still deserved it.” He pauses, bottom lip between his teeth and expression bordering on pensive. “Thanks for talking with me about it. And for worrying about me. I think I’m gonna make the call.”

Hyunjin disappears down the hallway to his room and Felix turns his attention back to the TV. His head feels heavy from the weed and his own thoughts. He’s seen this movie a million times. He watches Jessie struggle as Freddy metaphorically and physically rips a hole through his own body. The boy screams when the gloved slasher turns to tear into his best friend, crying as he dies on screen. The movie’s homoerotic subtext has always been right there in black and white but this time Felix relates to it more than ever. He hopes Hyunjin will be ok. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Hyunjin ends up being more than ok. He ends up being a goddamn star. His videos are consistently trending and high in views, propelling him to being one of the site's top stars. Felix joins him shortly after graduation, striking up a rapport with the company from visiting Hyunjin on set and needing the steady income to build enough savings to get the equipment necessary to start filming his own scripts.

And now they’re here, about to go live for Hyunjin’s first cam stream, a gift to the viewers for voting him Performer of the Year. They’ve pretty much been given free reign over the content of the stream, just the two of them and Felix’s assistant Jisung. Once Felix has the camera set up where he wants it and Jisung’s got the live chat and audio up and running, Hyunjin perches himself on the edge of the bed and they go live.

Felix can see the features on Hyunjin’s face light up as the chat starts to fill, his performance mask sliding into place. He smiles at the iPad they’ve set up on the opposite side of the desk for him to read and monitor the recording, all pretty teeth and reticence as he watches the numbers rise. 

“Wow, all of you here taking time out of your weekend just for me?” Felix fights the urge to lovingly roll his eyes. Hyunjin always laid it on a little thick but that’s what the lonely hoards who watched his work always adored about him. He’s flirty and engaging. He plays the line between coy and bratty like an instrument he’s practiced for years and the audience eats it up. “Well don’t you worry lovelies I’ve planned something extra special for today. I even dressed up nice just for you.”

He sits up straight and presents himself, making sure the soft line of his abdomen is in view and ruffling the hem of his skirt against where his legs are tucked underneath him. The result is almost instantaneous, the chat filling up at a speed that makes it almost impossible to keep up with.

  
  


_God I want to ruin you_

_Our pretty little slut_

_I would commit bank fraud to get my mouth around you_

  
  


Hyunjin giggles, shooting Felix a knowing look as he moves closer to the screen.

“You better put your money where your mouth is darling.” He trails a hand down his body, palming himself once through the fabric of his skirt, humming as he hears the clinking of the donation bells start to pour in. He’s half-hard already, the prospect of the attention and the money making his skin heat up even in the cold air of the room. He tilts his head and lets his hair fall tactfully into his eyes when he sees a superchat come in; those spending money on the highest tier getting their messages highlighted above the regular chat. 

_Turn around and lift up the skirt baby, give us a peek_

Hyunjin readily obeys, shifting on his knees and bending down to give the camera a good angle. Delicately running his fingers along the mesh material against his thigh, he lifts the skirt up just enough for them to see he isn’t wearing anything underneath. Felix sucks in a breath when he catches a glimpse of the pink plug nestled tight against his rim. He’s playing dirty. 

_“_ Do you like it?” Hyunjin coos, gasping as he presses his hand against the base. “I’ve been wearing it for hours, just for you.” 

Felix adjusts the zoom, getting a perfect shot of Hyunjin tugging against the base of the plug, moving it out and back in just enough to pull a lewd whine from his throat. A tease for what was to come. He grins as he hears the sound of more donations ringing in his ears.

“Would you be a dear and hand me that?” Hyunjin asks. He gestures at Felix over his shoulder to the inconspicuous satin bag laying on the desk beside him. 

The problem with being live is unexpected things can often occur and for a split second Felix forgets where he is and what he’s doing, spouting off a flippant response to Hyunjin his friend not Hyunjin the porn star.

“I’d pay you ten dollars to get it yourself you lazy bastard.” Felix quips louder than he means to, brain catching up to his mouth just as he tosses the bag into Hyunjin’s waiting hands. 

He pauses, mortified, shooting Hyunjin an apologetic look. He expects him to break character but ever the professional, Hyunjin just chuckles and takes it all in stride.

“He’s so mean to me.” A pout crosses his face that would make even the strongest man crumble. “Surely you all know my cameraman Felix. He’s the one that makes sure you get all my best sides after all.” 

He gives his ass a little shake for emphasis before scooting back to face the camera but Felix is suddenly glued to the influx of new messages.

_Wow, that voice._

_Damn that was hot._

_I’d let him boss me around too if his face is even half as gorgeous as he sounds._

It was an honest mistake but Felix feels his cheeks warm from all the sudden praise. His voice had always been deeper than most, a rich velvety tone that if he was honest made him a little self conscious. No matter how many times he’d heard from partners in the past that they could get off just by hearing him speak, he hadn’t really thought much of it. Until now. 

Hyunjin’s eyes scan the viewer's reaction. He looks up at Felix with a devious glint in his eyes that he’s seen many times before, whenever the blonde was about to ask him for a favor he wasn’t sure he was going to want to fulfill.

“It seems you have a few fans, Fe. Maybe if they’re feeling generous we can have a little fun. What do you think?” 

He’s batting his eyelashes for the camera but Felix can see the tell in his face that he’s checking to make sure Felix is ok with what he’s asking. He knows he’ll pivot if it makes him uncomfortable but something in the way Hyunjin is looking at him coupled with the rush of affirmations in the chat makes him feel bold. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. _Why not_.

He nods and the show is back on.

Hyunjin looks like he’s mulling over something in his head as he resumes running his hands up his body, rucking up his crop top and lightly circling his nipple with his thumb. He sighs contentedly.

“How’s this? Why don’t we have our Felix read out some of your responses and requests. That way I can focus on making myself feel good for you. Hm?” He presses back ever so slightly, grinding his ass against the bed so the plug rubs up inside him, an airy moan slipping from his lips. 

Felix is suddenly glad to shift his focus to the computer. His stomach feels uneasy and he makes a mental note not to eat at the bodega down the street from now on. He spares a glance at Jisung, who he almost completely forgot was in the room, for direction. The boy just smirks at him and points to the mic fixed at the top of the camera. Felix hates him a little.

The chat is filled with increasingly filthier remarks, some Felix isn’t even sure should be said out loud. Another superchat pops up at the top of the screen and he decides it’s a good place to start.

“They wanna see your dick,” Felix states bluntly. Hyunjin’s laughter is so loud it startles him. 

“Oh come on, Fe, have a little fun with it. For all our sakes.”

Hyunjin’s gaze is playful and challenging, reminiscent of the time in their sophomore year where they had a running bet on who could sleep with their RA the fastest. Or any subsequent frat party where Hyunjin had bet him he could drink him under the table. Felix had won in both instances. He finds it soothes his nerves. A challenge he could handle. A challenge he could win.

He narrows his eyes and licks his lips and makes sure to speak right where the mic can pick him up clearly.

“Fine. Why don’t you stop playing around baby and show us your pretty little cock.”

Felix rolls the words off his tongue low and edging on mean. The chat is instantaneous with approval but Hyunjin’s reaction is all that Felix catches. He stutters on an exhale and fists his hands in the hem of his skirt. It’s a quick slip and the showman’s smile slides back into place before he can blink but Felix starts to feel a tingle at the base of his spine.

Hyunjin plays along beautifully, hiking the material up his legs slow and steady, wrapping a hand around himself as soon as he’s in full view. He’s filling out nicely now, the head of his dick a lovely pink against the pale skin of his hand.

“They didn’t say you could touch yourself Hyunnie. Be good.” Felix scolds. Hyunjin huffs a whine but follows the instruction, removing his hand and leaving himself on display. He’s a good actor, Felix has seen enough of them to know, and the audience never seems to care one way or the other. But the dark part of Felix’s brain that he’s been keeping locked away for almost 5 years at this point needles at him to keep prodding until he can blur the lines into something more real.

“You’re right,” Hyunjin reaches up and undoes the tie holding his hair back, shaking his head so it falls around his face as he gives the camera a sinful look. _Fake._ “Would they like to see what I’ve brought? It’s almost Halloween so I thought it’d be fitting to try it today.”

Felix glances at the monitor and nods his head. Hyunjin reaches for the bag next to him and pulls out the toy. It’s made of a sleek purple silicone and covered in tiny little suction cups. He shares a cheeky look with Felix as he runs the curved, tentacle shaped appendage along the plush seam of his lips. His tongue flicks out obscenely, smudging the gloss around his mouth. He hums, pleased, and takes it down his throat. _Real._ Felix purses his lips to keep from grinning. It feels like their own little secret. Hyunjin always was the monster fucker in their friend group. 

_Fuck, that’s big. Can’t wait to see it fill you up._

_Get him ready for us Felix. I can’t wait any longer._

Felix chuckles at the screen and turns his full attention on Hyunjin who’s reaching back in the bag to pull out a small remote. Felix has seen these toys before in some of his more lurid late night searches. Not only do they vibrate but they pulse inside your body and thrust on their own for a hands free experience. A risky thought hits him then and he knows he might regret this in the long run but-

“Give me the remote.” Felix holds out his hand and Hyunjin looks surprised. _Real._ “They want me to control it.” 

Lie. It’s a bold faced lie but Felix can’t help himself. When on earth is he ever going to have this chance again? 

“Play nice.” Hyunjin hands the remote over and Felix pockets it.

“Maybe. If you behave.” He gestures to Hyunjin’s shirt. “Off. They’re getting impatient.”

Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at him but shucks his shirt over his head. He leans back to roll the fishnet stockings off his thighs, kicking them to the floor. He moves to unzip the skirt but Felix stops him.

“Leave it on. I wanna see how pretty it looks when you fuck yourself.” He clears his throat. “They. _They_ wanna see.” 

_Shit._ He’s teetering dangerously on the edge of running off script but the rapid acceleration of the donation bells clinking and sudden flush of Hyunjin’s skin is making him feel drunk with power. He almost misses the quiet moan under the sound radiating from the laptop. 

Hyunjin's eyes flicker up at him curiously as he reaches down and wiggles the plug out with a delicate whimper. Felix unhooks the camera from the tripod to get a clear shot of his hole as it clenches around air. 

Hyunjin’s keyed up and loath to feel empty, wasting no time uncapping the lube next to him and sliding 3 slick fingers inside. He falls back against the bed, a high whine reverberating across the room as he continues to stretch himself. _Real._

As much as he tries to tamp it down Felix feels the heat start to spread like wildfire, climbing up his back and wrapping itself gradually at the base of his gut. He’s seen Hyunjin fuck and get fucked so many times on screen and yet it’s never even made him flinch. But this time...this time he feels something inside him start to crack. He blames it on the POV, on the fact that he’s actually participating and he can’t separate himself from the experience. Maybe it’s just been too long since he’s actually been laid and his body is acting up unprovoked. Real or unreal, he doesn’t think he really cares anymore.

“Talk to us baby. Tell us how you feel.” Felix moves around the tripod and pans the camera as he stands at the edge of the bed, getting a artful view of Hyunjin’s chest rising and falling as he fucks himself open on his fingers.

“It’s good. _So good._ Needed this.” 

“Do you think you’re ready? You’ve been waiting for this all day haven’t you? Primped and plugged up and waiting on a bunch of strangers to watch you come apart. Disgusting.” 

Felix’s voice rumbles from somewhere he doesn’t even recognize and Hyunjin gasps at the sound of it, moaning into the back of his hand. _Fuck._

They’ve talked about their kinks in theory over the years. And Felix with his sharp director’s eye has seen enough of Hyunjin in scenes to know what buttons garner the most positive reactions. Still it makes his blood simmer to be the one to push them. 

“You like this don’t you, Fe? You’ve always loved bossing me around.” As if he could read his mind, Hyunjin pants a laugh, removing his fingers. He coats the toy in lube and slides it between his legs. His eyes half lidded but still defiant. Felix can feel the tension build dangerously heavy in the air. He isn’t sure how much of this Hyunjin is playing up for the camera but he’s never been one to back down from their little games. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Maybe I just want the rest of the world to see what a perfect whore you really are.” 

“Jesus…” He hears Jisung whisper from behind him but he pays him no mind. He’s long since stopped worrying about the other people watching. 

Hyunjin keens as he pushes the toy bit by bit inside himself until it’s nestled snugly against his rim. Felix tilts the camera from above and the sight is stunning. Hyunjin’s long hair frames his face like a halo against the sheets. His heated skin glowing from where he toys with his chest down to his cock flushed and leaking against the soft fabric of his skirt. 

Felix shifts the camera to one hand and reaches into his pocket for the remote. His jeans are noticeably tighter from where his own traitorous dick is filling out but he ignores it. This isn’t about him. He clicks the vibrator on to the lowest setting and looks on in awe when Hyunjin’s back arches as it starts to thrust in and out. He imagines how it must feel, the suction cups pressing and massaging against his walls at an exquisite pace. 

“Ah...fuck _...”_ He groans, bunching the edges of the skirt higher up his thighs. “ _Higher_.”

“Already?” Felix chides. “So needy.”

He switches to the next speed. Hyunjin mewls and writhes against the bed, moaning in earnest with every wet pulse of the toy inside him. Felix’s hand twitches against the camera, the impulse to reach out and touch getting increasingly more difficult to ignore.

“Look at you,” His lilt is heavy, dropping smooth as silk. “You’re putting on such a good show for us baby. I bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you? Our filthy little slut.” 

He ratchets up the thrust on the remote to the highest setting and tosses it on the bed.

“ _Yes_...” Hyunjin bites out, his breath shaking in his chest.

“Say it.”

“I..F-Felix, _please!”_

“ _Say. It.”_

“I’m a slut...” The words tumble out of his mouth like a mantra as he whines desperately. His cheeks flushing cherry red. “Fuck- I’m a slut. I’m _your_ slut.” 

Hyunjin chokes on a moan as his legs start to shake, his hips fucking up aimlessly beyond his control. He rolls his head back and Felix gets a gorgeous shot of his neck straining against the choker around his throat. He’s practically shaking with the image of what it would feel like to hold the leather against Hyunjin’s skin, what it would sound like to make him gasp for air. He bites down on his own lip so hard he can taste blood.

Felix’s body starts to move on its own accord. He knows he shouldn’t do this, god does he know, but they’re both so far off the path of good intentions at this point that he can’t bother looking back. He reaches his free hand out and runs it up the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh. It’s meant to be a grounding gesture but he groans at the heat radiating from his skin. Gripping the base of the toy he pulls it out slightly, pressing it back in one swift motion to angle it just right. He holds it in place so it fucks relentless against his prostate. 

Hyunjin lets off a broken cry, coming untouched across his stomach and making a hot white mess of his disheveled skirt. Felix gets him in frame while he shudders through the aftershocks. He could work his whole life and he doesn’t think he’ll ever film anything as beautiful as this.

Felix grabs the remote when Hyunjin starts squirming from oversensitivity and shifts it down and off. He steps back to reattach the camera to the tripod and tries to look busy to avoid Jisung’s incredulous gaze. He feels like a fog is burning off in front of him and the cold sting of reality makes his hands shake.

Once Hyunjin takes enough breaths to compose himself he sits up, limbs still visibly trembling as he removes the toy and sets it off to the side. Still he shifts back into performance mode as easily as flipping a switch. 

“Well now THAT was something, wasn’t it lovelies,” He pushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes and gives the camera an award winning fucked out smile. “Thank you for coming and well, cumming I hope. And thank you to my darling Felix for making this...extra special. We’ll see you soon.”

He winks and blows an overdramatic kiss and Jisung turns off of the stream. He turns the laptop to show him the incredulous amount of money in the counter and Felix’s jaw drops. Even with his menial cut he’ll be able to afford his own camera at this rate. He turns back to point it out to Hyunjin but he’s already gone, the bathroom door lock clicking behind him. Jisung just shakes his head disparagingly.

“You are _so_ fucked...” 

  
  


\-----

  
  


“You know frowning at your food isn’t gonna make it taste any better.” 

Never being one to waste a meal, Chan reaches across the table and swipes a piece of sausage off Hyunjin’s plate, popping it into his mouth. He’d invited Hyunjin out for dinner after filming had wrapped for the day just to talk. His younger friend had been off all day; wandering somewhere lost in his own head. From fumbling simple objects and bumping into things he normally wouldn’t, to not really being present in the scenes they were shooting. He might have been good enough at his job to make it passable to the audience when all was said and done, but Chan could tell something wasn’t right. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. You seem really out of it.”

Hyunjin looks up startled for a moment then lets out a withered exhale and leans back in his chair.

“You could tell?”

“Of course I could tell. We’ve been working together long enough that I know when you aren’t into it. Are you feeling alright?” 

Chan’s face is pensive and soft. He might be domineering in the bedroom but outside of it he might as well be your friendly neighborhood labrador. That’s what Hyunjin has always liked most about him.

“Shit I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t completely fuck it up for you up there.” Porn may be porn but that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t take everything he does seriously. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“Is this because of the livestream?” Chan is blunt and Hyunjin’s visceral flinch, however small, doesn’t go unnoticed. He supposes honesty will always be the best policy.

“You saw that, huh?”

“Oh honey, anybody with a viable pulse and an interest in our industry saw it. It was immaculate.” 

Hyunjin groans and plants his face on the table. Chan shifts his plate out of the way just in time to save him going head first into a basket of fries. 

“Help me,” He whines. Lifting his head he shoots Chan with a pleading, sad look that can only be described as “uwu”. If they were in a scene it’d get him bent over the table and wrecked faster than he could blink. But here Chan just reaches out and squeezes his hand, urging him to continue. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it; it’s so fucked up. It shouldn’t have-” He redirects. It was his fault Felix had even gotten roped into participating in the first place. “I mean, I shouldn’t have let it get that far, but I just couldn’t _stop._ What kind of sick fuck gets off to his best friend calling him a whore? _”_

He worries his lip between his teeth. It’s a habit he’s had since he was a kid. Felix would always jokingly pinch the bottom of his chin and tell him to stop before he bites the whole thing off. _Felix._ God, he’d really messed it up this time. It’d been over a week and he wasn’t responding to any of Hyunjin’s texts. Something had happened during the stream that neither of them had expected, a ticking time bomb whose wires had crossed and subsequently blown up in their face.

“Stop me if I’m out of line here, but maybe the kind of ‘sick fuck’ who gets off to that sort of thing is the kind that’s in love with said friend.” Chan’s response cuts through his thoughts like a knife and he blinks up at him, the hefty pit of realization settling deep in his bones. Chan just tilts his head knowingly and Hyunjin wants to throw up.

“We’re just friends. We’ve always been.” His voice sounds defeated before the words even fully leave his mouth and they both know it’s a fucking lie. It might have been building like a wall made of invisible bricks over the years but Hyunjin knew he had been taken with Felix since the very first day he’d spotted him across the courtyard at orientation. The reality of his feelings had just needed a hammer big enough to break it all down. 

Chan reads his face and body language like the open book he is and murmurs empathetically.

"Just talk to him. I’m sure he’s as confused by what went down as you are and that’s probably why he’s taking space. This isn’t some shitty kdrama Jin, you have to actually talk about your feelings. And if he’s as good of a friend as we both know he is, he’ll listen.”

He’s right. Hyunjin knows it but that doesn’t make it any less terrifying to finally have to admit to himself _and_ to Felix how he feels. Still he feels comforted at least knowing Chan is behind him.

“When did you get so smart?” Hyunjin smiles, a small bit of his mischievous nature finding its way to the surface. “I do feel a lot better though. Thanks for the pep talk, dad. Or should I say….dad-dy?” 

Hyunjin cackles as a fry whizzes past his head. Chan glares affectionately. 

“Save it for the screen, sweetheart.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Felix gets to set earlier than he means to. It’s the first time in almost 2 weeks that he and Hyunjin have had a filming schedule together. He stares at the bare wooden door to Hyunjin’s dressing room and fights the urge to start pacing. 

He knows he owes his friend an explanation. For how he acted on set. For the days after when he didn’t respond to Hyunjin’s messages. Being faced with the aftermath of his revelation during the stream, it had taken him time to unravel the jumbled thread of his emotions and he didn’t want to rush into a conversation until he was sure exactly how he wanted to approach it. He knew he couldn’t continue any further without confronting what happened. What’s _been_ happening since they met. 

He raises his fist and knocks tentatively before cracking the door open and peeking inside. Hyunjin’s alone in the room, a blessing he was hoping for, tapping away at some game on his phone. He closes it out when he sees Felix in the doorway, motioning for him to come inside. 

“Hey.”

“Hey Hyunnie…”

The silence hangs awkward in the air for only a beat before they both blurt out over each other akin to some corny movie script.

“We need to talk.” “I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin’s laugh crinkles his eyes and Felix misses him. It’s a silly and contrite feeling but when you’ve been basically attached at the hip to someone for the past 5 years, even 2 weeks can feel like a lifetime.

“You first,” Hyunjin waves a hand to let him continue.

Felix coughs nervously into his fist and tries to decide where to start. He’d rehearsed an entire monologue in his head for days but like anything is when you’re doing it live, sometimes the script flies away the second it meets the wind.

“I just wanted...to apologize. Things got really out of hand the other day and while it was great for the stream I just can’t stop feeling like I was way out of line. I just got carried away because...well, because....” Christ he never was good at articulating things outside of blocking a scene. It doesn’t help that his nerves fray themselves like cheap thread at the mere breath of confrontation. Hyunjin stands and moves towards him, expectant and unintentionally intimidating.

“Because?” Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow and Felix swallows on the growing knot in his throat. He wrings his hands and tries to explain himself in a way they’ll both understand.

“You know that scene at the beginning of Rocky right? Horror...not-not the boxing thing, you know what I mean.” Splendid. Smooth. Eloquent. “Janet watches Betty Monroe drive away married and happy and she’s _so_ jealous that she starts dropping all these idiotic hints to Brad to just _propose already_ and--”

His babbling halts mid-air the second he feels Hyunjin’s hands gently cup the sides of his face. When had he gotten that close? Why was he suddenly looking at Felix in a way that his frazzled brain could only decipher as fond? Hyunjin closes the remaining distance and presses his lips against Felix’s own, kissing him soft and savoring the delicate bow of Felix’s lips before pulling back to giggle at his dazed expression.

“ _That_ was the analogy you decided to go with? Were you expecting me to break into song?” 

“Well it would have been nice. Try romancing me sometime instead of being such a perpetual brat.” He huffs with feigned outrage and this- this is familiar territory. This is how they fit together in a way that makes sense. Good banter and real friendship at the root of it all.

“Well I had an entire sentimental moment planned to express my feelings and how we should have been doing this from the beginning but fine: _Dammit. Felix. I love you._ ” Hyunjin sing-songs, kissing him again and again until he’s pressed back against the dressing room door, Felix laughing against his lips and wrapping his hands around his waist. His body feels light and heady, cradled in the warmth of Hyunjin’s long limbs as he licks into his mouth. Their lips saying all the necessary words that their brains could not. 

Hyunjin slides his hands down to grasp Felix’s hips and pull them against his own. The friction makes the temperature in the room pitch up on a dime and Felix gasps as he knocks his head back against the door. 

“I thought we were having a nice chat about expressing our feelings?” He makes a tiny pleased noise when Hyunjin starts trailing feather light kisses across the galaxy of freckles that dot his cheek and further down along his jaw. He feels the smirk imprinted on his neck before Hyunjin speaks.

“This is how I express them. Surely you know that by now?” 

Lips flutter and teeth scrape at the juncture of Felix’s collarbone before Hyunjin bites down. Not hard enough to mark but just enough to make a statement. Felix bucks up to grind against Hyunjin’s hips, letting out a gravelly moan as the blonde slots his thigh between his legs and pins him to the back of the door.

“We can’t do this right now. We have to film.” Hyunjin ignores his protests, kissing the words out of his mouth before pulling back just enough to palm him through his jeans. He’s getting hard faster than he means to, the promise of something he’s wanted for so long tugging him harshly along in its wake.

“There’s time. Only one of us has to save it for the camera. Let me get you off. I owe you one anyway.” He winks and Felix gives in. He lets Hyunjin get away with murder on a good day and even more so now that he has a fire in his eyes and a hand on his dick.

“Alright...but hurry it up will you they could come looking for us any minute.”

Hyunjin drops to his knees without much preamble, undoing Felix’s pants and tugging them down his thighs with all the grace and precision of someone in his profession. He drags his lips along the dip in Felix’s hipbone, sucking a small mark into his skin as he wraps a hand around him and gives him a tentative stroke. Felix groans prettily at the feel of it, making Hyunjin hum from where he’s moving to mouth along his shaft.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this. Your cock, your voice.” He swipes his tongue up the underside of his dick and Felix’s moves a hand to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. “You don’t fucking know how good you sound. What it does to me.”

“I think we all saw what it does to you, baby. If you wanna hear me so bad suck me off already.” Felix grits out and Hyunjin’s eye flutter on instinct. He gives the head a small kitten lick just to savor the precum beading at the tip before taking him into his mouth. 

Felix had often wondered throughout his life what it would be like to get blown by a porn star but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. Hyunjin’s mouth is incredible and skilled; he’d had experience before he’d even entered the industry and his talent has been honed to a dangerous weapon. 

“It’s so good Hyunnie, s-so close already. _Fuck._ ” Felix feels a long moan tear itself from his throat as Hyunjin takes him all the way down. He rucks up his shirt and stuffs the collar into his own mouth to try and keep quiet.

The threat of being caught coupled with the way Felix grips his hair as his thighs shake only spurs Hyunjin on. He hums around Felix’s cock and drinks in every noise with the longing he’s had for months. For years. Felix’s hips twitch like he’s holding himself back from fucking into his mouth and Hyunjin moans from the thought of it. Another time perhaps. For now he pins Felix’s hips against the door and bobs his head as far as he can go until the tip of Felix’s cock hits the back of his throat. He sputters and pulls back when Felix comes with a muffled cry, catching his release and swallowing what he can.

He licks him clean and pulls off with a satisfied pop and Felix’s legs finally give out. He slides down to the floor now at eye level with Hyunjin who just smirks at him like a smug cat and helps him get back into his pants. 

“How’s that for a confession? At least now I have ample inspiration for today’s shoot.” 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Felix scoffs in warm, post-orgasmic bliss. He reaches out to tuck an errant piece of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear. How he got this fortunate he’ll never know.

"Finally he says it back!” Hyunjin exclaims, dramatically clutching his chest before getting to his feet and pulling Felix up with him. “And here I thought I’d have to wait until the sequel.” 

Felix rolls his eyes and smacks him in the chest before pulling him in to kiss the dumb wounded pout off his face. He tastes his own cum and he still has a full day of work ahead of him but he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

“Come on princess, let’s go watch you get fucked.”

  
  


\-----

Hyunjin has a sizable trailer but it still isn’t exactly conducive for this. His long legs hang off the side of the tiny couch Felix has him pressed into, fucking him so good and so deep he has to bite into the meat of his arm to keep from screaming.

“Jesus keep it down will you? Do you want the whole set to know what the hell we’re up to in here?” Felix pants on every syllable, Hyunjin’s tight heat encasing his cock assuring that he’s not faring much better.

“Why does it- _ah-_ matter? They all know anyway. Jesus Fe, touch me. Gonna come-”

Felix wraps a hand around him, pistoning his hips and twisting his wrist just right until Hyunjin’s coming with a bitten off whine and clenching around him. Felix moans, mouthing at his neck and follows seconds later, buried to the hilt and spilling thick into the condom. He’s thankful he’d had the foresight to carry one on him, wanting to be prepared to make as little mess as possible and never knowing when Hyunjin’s insatiable needs would strike.

He pulls out and tosses it in the trash, handing Hyunjin a towel to help him clean up. They’re almost completely re-dressed when there’s a knock at the door. Hyunjin swings it open, revealing a disgruntled looking Jisung. He takes one look at the both of them and purses his lips in the way when he’s angry that Hyunjin says makes him look like a chipmunk. It’s adorable.

“Why did I even take this job, you two are completely insufferable. Can’t even keep it in your pants for 2 fucking seconds! Felix they need you on set, they’re ready to shoot scene 23. And _you.”_ He waves his clipboard pointedly at Hyunjin. “Get to hair and makeup and make yourself presentable.”

“Yes, mother.”

Hyunjin blows Felix a kiss before slinging an arm around Jisung and whisking him away to the makeup trailer while they argue the logistics of christening a brand new set.

Felix makes his way to the warehouse, heart fuller than he ever thought possible. He and Hyunjin are about to celebrate their 2 year anniversary in the coming month and Felix is currently on the set of his first ever short film. It’s his directorial debut with a script he’d been working on since college and he finally had the backing and resources to make it a reality. Now he gets to do the work he’s been dreaming of with the people that he loves.

He runs the final check on the lighting and camera set up for the scene they're about to shoot. Chan gives him a wave and a thumbs up from where he’s convincingly covered in demon prosthetics and sitting in a pool of blood. The perfect vision of Felix’s main villain. 

When he’s satisfied he takes a seat behind the monitor. The script sits like a trophy on the desk beside him.

_Exhibitions of a Dedicated Gore Whore_

_Written and directed by Lee Felix_

_And introducing Hwang Hyunjin_

  
  


And with a clap of the slate he’s ready to get to work.

“Action!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are loved and appreciated. please please please let me know what you think.
> 
> if you're 18+ feel free to find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin) if you like!


End file.
